Sometimes It's Not Enough
by Harlem
Summary: COMPLETED! Snitch x Skittery. Written for a friend. What happens when the one you love is dating one of your friends? Turned into a nice little holiday fic. Angsty!Snitch inside! R and R please.
1. Boys of Summer

A/N: Yippee! Another fic from the ME!!!!! I'm writing this for my boyfriend's brother, and one of my pals, Sam! ^.^ *waves* Erm, yeah. This is most definitely slash, because let's face it, Snitch x Skittery is just damn cute. ^.^ Read and Review thanks! Speaking of reviews, thanks to everyone who reviewed my one-shot Davey fic, "After So Long"! ^.^ They were all really nice reviews! *hugs for all* I'm hoping to not make this a one- shot, so let's cross our fingers, sprinkle some pixie dust, and AWAY WE GO! (I don't own anything in this story but the sequencing of the words!)  
  
(~Sometimes It's Not Enough~) By: Harlem  
  
My name is Danny Rico. My friends call me Snitch. I'm 17 years old, and a junior in high school. I'm about 6 feet tall, with brown hair and hazel eyes. Yeah, I'm a sexy beast. When I'm not working my ass off at school, or working my mundane job at Walgreen's, I can be found on the stage. An actor. Yeah. That's pretty much my life. Now that you know me, I'm gonna confess to you the biggest secret of my life. It's even bigger than my sexuality, and let me tell you, everyone threw a FIT when that one came out. Honestly, they didn't see it coming? I thought the Chicago obsession would have tipped them off. Anyway, I figured I'd make you like me before I told you the thing that will make you think I'm a HORRIBLE person. Ready for it?  
  
...I'm in love with my friend's boyfriend.  
  
Yup. That's it. The terrible secret that would make my own mother disown me and throw me naked into the streets in winter. Well, maybe not THAT drastic, but she wouldn't like me too much. Now, before you get all huffy, I suppose I should explain. You see, I've been friends with those two since our freshman year. We all hang out with the same group of guys, and everything's cool. Well, no, everything's NOT cool. Argh. Maybe I should start from the beginning.  
  
Sam and Patrick, or Skittery and Mush as we call them, have been together since the end of sophomore year. This was right after Skitts came out, and Mush broke up with Spot. The group of us found out they were together the day I happened to open the bathroom door and see them making out in the bathtub. Well, they had their clothes on. The bathtub was empty; they were just in there. Yeah. It kind of blew for me. I had a small crush on Skittery even back then. We had a real connection, or so I thought. Right down to the love of Chicago. I can't even count the numerous times we'd be driving in his car, singing All That Jazz at the top of our lungs. But, I guess he didn't have feelings for me the way I did about him.  
  
Anyway, back to the story. After that day, they were almost inseparable. I barely ever saw Skittery anymore. But when I did, things were just like they had always been. We had those kinds of talks where we're talking about something completely serious, and then we'll just break into laughter. *sigh* But then he'd go somewhere and stick his tongue down Mush's throat. But I didn't make too big a deal out of it.  
Then came the day that I figured out I was in love with him. I remember it was towards the end of August, because it was still hot outside. Our whole little group, Jack, Spot, Mush, Blink, Racetrack, Dutchy, Itey, David, and of course, the wonderful Skittery, was hanging out at Racetrack's house, him being the kid with the pool. It was general teenage boy fun. Throwing each other in the pool, eating, listening to loud music, fighting, more eating, and showing off. You know how those go. I was sitting on a chair in the backyard, sort of watching Mush through my shades. I was trying to figure out what Mush had that I didn't. Well, Mush climbed the ladder out of the pool, and it was kind of obvious. That guy was RIPPED. I saw the sun hitting the droplets on his perfectly sculpted chest as he rose, almost gracefully, out of the water. I glanced down at my own skinny, pale frame and sighed. There was really no contest. Plus, Mush had ten times the experience that I had. He'd been "out" longer, and was kind of a man-slut. For proof, there wasn't a single gay guy at my school, excepting myself of course, that Mush HADN'T made out with. A few straight ones too. But they don't remember, they were drunk. I was just about to get up and drown myself (not really), when I felt a large, strong hand on my shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, buddy?" I jumped out of my seat and turned to look into the big brown eyes of the object of my desire. I swear I almost melted into a little Snitchy puddle under the lawn chair.  
  
"I-uh, nothing! Well, I mean..." I trailed off and just motioned to my torso. Skitts looked me up and down and then grinned at me.  
  
"Having body image troubles? Hey, listen to me," he jerked his thumb in Mush's direction. "Don't compare yourself to Mushy-boy here. You're absolutely gorgeous the way you are." Well, if I hadn't melted before, I was entirely sure I was melting then. But he wasn't done. "Not all of us can be flawless sex gods like he is." He winked and walked over to his beautiful boyfriend. Mush wrapped his arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek. I definitely felt my heart stop beating. I don't think I'd ever heard anything more double-edged in my life. While everyone around me was having a great time, I felt like I was dying. That's when I realized what he thought really mattered to me. A lot. Love can hit you like a sack of dog shit, eh? I know that doesn't sound like too much to base "love" on, but I knew the feeling. You can't really mistake it. Actually, it quite possibly could have been lust, but you know, either way, it didn't matter, because I didn't have him, and Mush did.  
  
A/N: WOOOO! Chapter one done! I know it's not the greatest, but the story will pick up, I swear! WOOOOO! 


	2. Oh, the Angst!

A/N: ^.^! CHAPTER TWOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *does the chapter two dance* As an edit, I noticed that Snitch's eyes are BLUE, not hazel. My bad, blame Sam. ^.^ Also, shoutouts are at the end of the chapter, so you have to read the chappie to read the shout!...or you could scroll down, but no one likes a cheater. Ok, notes on this chapter. I wrote this while I was on vacation and listening to Silverchair, Frogstomp. What a FUCKING AWESOME CD! ok, number one, herein lies the creation of angsty Snitch, and a whole hell of a lot of cussing. This has also began to take the turn of a Holiday fic...sorry, I got caught up in it. I wrote the last 5 chapters of the story in one night. I had my Angsty!Snitch with me I guess. ^.^ So, again, I own nothing in this chapter except for the word order, choice, and idea. Oh, the chaos that ensues.  
  
(~Sometimes It's Not Enough~)  
Chapter 2 By: Harlem  
  
So, after that, I kind of gave up on pursuing him. I mean, there's no use if I can't ever have him, right? Anyway, junior year began, and I threw myself into schoolwork. Every time someone from my group of friends would invite me to go do something, or go party, I would use the excuse of "Oh, I have lots of homework to do." or "Gotta study for those ACT's, ya know!" so I wouldn't have to go out and watch Mush and Skittery be all "together". Whenever Skitts would call me up to talk like we used to, I would have my sister tell him that I was in the shower, or sleeping, or something. I never really talked to anyone at school. I was turning into a recluse. Yeah, unrequited love will do that to you.  
  
But now it's December. Happy fucking Holidays. I've earned the name "Grinch" around my house. My parents think they're damn funny.  
  
"Oh, it's a play on the little nickname your friends gave you! Oh, hahaha, we're so clever! Aren't we clever, darling?!"  
  
Someone kill me. Please. I'll pay you. "No, parents, you're NOT clever! You're corny and PISSING ME OFF!" *Angst, angst, angst.* Anyway, I've basically been unexcited about the holidays and that's why they've given me that stupid nickname.  
  
So here I am, sitting in my room, alone, listening to Silverchair's Frogstomp, and screaming along. "Haaaaaaaate is what I feel for yoooooooooooou! And I want you to know that I want you deeeeaaaaaaad! You're laaaaaaaaaaaate for the executiooooon! And if you're not here soon I'll kill your friend insteeeeeeeead!" And of course, mid-scream, my sister, Julia, opens up the door.  
  
"Uh, Danny? Phone's for you...I think it's the-" (at this point she makes sure her hand is pressed tightly over the receiver) "cute blond one." She grins and I roll my eyes.  
  
"Which one? Dutchy or Blink?"  
  
"The one with the sexy glasses!" she hisses. I grab the phone and turn down the volume on my stereo.  
  
"That's Dutchy. And you're 16. You're too young to think boys are sexy."  
  
"Whatever. You guys and your stupid nicknames...is he gay?" I point my finger at the door.  
  
"Out. Now." Julia's turn to roll her eyes and she slams the door. "Hello?" I say into the phone.  
  
"So I'm sexy, am I?" I hear Dutchy say.  
  
"Oh baby. You know it." I reply sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up Snitch. Anyway, you're obviously not studying or doing homework, so, how about going to a party with me and the boys? Good. We'll pick you up in 10 minutes."  
  
"It takes 20 to get to my house." I argue.  
  
"Not when Jack's driving. Later." *Click.*  
  
Great. I'm going to a party with "the boys". Meaning, I get to watch everyone get drunk and then watch Mush tongue my dream guy. Like I said, Happy fucking Holidays.  
  
SHOUTOUTS!:  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun - Thanks so much for your nice review! :hug: And yes, Mush IS a flawless sex god. ^.~  
  
kattabean - I feel you with the non-coherent-sentences thing! I do it all the time! :hug: your non-review was nice nonetheless! ^.^  
  
Copper bandit - Read away my friend! :hug: Thanks for your nice review! And I like to think of Snitch as funny...I wrote him. ^.^ lol  
  
Checkmate - Thanks for your short (but sweet) review! :hug: ^.^  
  
Sam - ... you're lucky I love your brother. ^.~ :hug: j/k this is for you, you'd better like it! THANKS FOR MY DUTCHERSxBLINKY! OMG!  
  
sugarNspice2 - There's absolutely nothing wrong with wanting a Snitchy puddle of your very own! I like this jar idea....THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR LONG REVIEW! Made me feel all warm and fuzzy! ^.^ :hug:  
  
Rock on, all! 


	3. Void

A/N:  
  
Hey guys. :( Well, I don't know what went wrong, but this chapter keeps getting all screwy. So, we'll call this void. Progress forward and collect $200 after passing Go.  
  
SORRY!  
  
Love, Harlem! 


	4. Drunken Oblivion

A/N: Sam! Stop having a heart-attack! Here's #3! ^.^ Only a few more to go! Oh my goodness, I feel so special! The SnitchxSkittery GODDESS, Thumbsucker Snitch, reviewed my story!!! *insert Wayne's World "We're not WORTHY!" reference here* Anyways, notes on the chappie! Yes, I wrote myself into it a lil bit. Shut up, it's allowed! ^.^! I only make a small cameo anyway...And yes, the movie on TV is Newsies, and yes, this is what most parties I hear tell of are like (Minus the sexy newsies. Too bad, eh?) Also, I do not by any means condone drinking alcohol. I hope the drunk stuff is believable, having never been drunk myself. Again, I own nothing but my kickass Billy Joel The Stranger vinyl record. Yeah, you're all jealous! ^.^! Shoutouts at the end!  
  
Sometimes It's Not Enough  
Chapter 3  
  
That's how I ended up here. Actually, I should feel lucky to have gotten here alive. I swear, we should have nicknamed Jack "Speed Racer" instead of "Cowboy". That guy drives like a fucking maniac. Anyway, "here" is some girl named Emily's house. She goes to some all-girl's Catholic school or something, and she lives WAY the hell out in the country, and apparently is dating Kid Blink. The second he walked through the door, they were heading off to a room, alone. Whatever. I was pissed off after being in that car right next to Mush, who, every time Jack pulled a crazy swerve, would grab onto Skittery and squeal. Enough to piss off Santa Claus, let me tell you.  
  
So, I walked in and sat down on a couch. It was right in front of this TV that was showing some musical. Usually, I'm all about some cute boys singing and dancing their precious little hearts out, but not tonight. So, I'm mindlessly staring at it when I feel this familiar hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Snitch. Can we talk, man?" I heard his silky voice and almost did my melting routine again. This was actually the first time we've directly spoken in a long time.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged, trying to seem indifferent, and followed him outside. "Dude! It's fucking COLD." I complained. Skittery turned and glared at me.  
  
"Good. Then maybe you'll answer me quick without fucking around." I was shocked. I don't think Skitts has EVER been angry at me before.  
  
"Wha- what? Ok?" I stammered.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me lately? I haven't talked to you in forever! Whenever I call, you're 'conveniently' in the shower. I mean, as nice of a thought as that is, it gets fucking old."  
  
"I- I- uh..." What did he mean by THAT?! 'As nice of a thought as that is'?!  
  
"I haven't seen you since God knows when, and you're becoming really distant. We used to be best friends! And now...I don't know what the hell we are! It's like, ever since I came out, you've been evading me! I thought at least YOU would understand, but- I mean, what's changed?!"  
  
"I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Oh fuck. Please tell me I didn't say that. Tell me I didn't just FUCKING SAY THAT! ANYTHING BUT- oh my God, I said it. Now would be the time to take me up on my offer of KILLING ME! Skittery kind of backed up and his eyes widened. I'll take that as a bad sign.  
  
"Snitch- I- I mean- wow..."  
  
I panicked. So, I did the first thing that I could think to do.  
  
...I got the fuck out of there.  
  
Yeah, bet you thought I kissed him, right? Hell no. I'm not THAT stupid. I may be enough of a dumbfuck to tell him that I'm in love with him, but there is NO WAY I was going to make things any worse than they are by KISSING him!  
  
I barged through the door of the house and grabbed the first bottle of alcohol I saw. After I had downed that, I drank another. Then another. After my fourth (or was it my fifth?) bottle of Bacardi something or other (or was it Smirnoff?), my head was killing me and I was pretty goddam drunk. I couldn't see too well and I was sort of falling over. I began stumbling around to find somewhere to pass out. I opened a door, saw a bed, and aimed my body towards it. Almost missed too. I was almost completely crashed when I heard the door open. "This one's taken." I slurred. I suinted towards the door and vaguely saw the silhouette of a tall boy wearing a Santa hat.  
  
"Snitch..." Mystery-Man-in-the-Doorway trailed off. I recognized the voice.  
  
"Skitts?" I murmured. Next thing I remember is he was in the bed with me and clothes were flying everywhere.  
  
SHOUTOUTS!  
  
Thumbsucker Snitch - I'm so honored to get a review from you! :hug: And with the dialogue thing, I'm kind of going for a Catcher In the Rye kind of Holden Caulfield narrative thing, but thanks for the advice! I'm never sure how to do detail without sounding like a huge dork. "His shirt was blue and his pants were red." O.o And I meant the creation of Angsty!Snitch within this fic. ^.^ Sorry bout the confusion!  
  
Copper bandit - ^.^ You're damn right Sexy Dutchy! ^.^ And drunk Newsies make it all the better! ^.^ teeheehee, just wait! :hug: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
kattabean - Heh, SexuallyRepressed!Snitch...never thought of that! ^.^ And Dutchy belongs to me and is STRAIGHT in this one! I am the writer! MWAHAHAHAHA! lol, I know there are a lot of Specs x Dutchy fans out there, so I'll just be quiet now, lol. Anyway, :hug: Thanks for the review! You remind me of me when I type things!  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun - Yeah, poor Snitch! But it will get better...eventually! ^.^ :hug: Thanks for your review!  
  
SpotLover421 (Braids) - I'm often quite lazy myself! So, don't feel bad! ^.^ :hug: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Saturday - Thanks for your awesome, long, INFORMATIVE review! ^.^ It made me feel extra special! or should I say, SMASHING! ^.^ :hug: I'm glad you like everyone's personalities! And see? Things happened! ^.^  
  
Sam - I only do this to annoy you! ^.^ Have fun envisioning Drunk!Snitch. I know you are, you dirty little monkey, you! ^.~ Just kiddin, buddy. Hope you're enjoying this!  
  
Ok, that's all! Till next time! 


	5. Morning After

A/N: Well, here we go again! ^.^ Bet you're all curious about what will happen to our favorite Newsies, right? Hold on to your bootstraps, you're about to find out! I'm really busy tonight (I have to wrap Christmas presents for Secret Santas at school tomorrow...), so I'm keepin it short tonight. I own nothing, but I am Sam's goddess and "the best writer EVER!" lol ^.^ Enjoy!  
  
Sometimes It's Not Enough Chapter 4  
  
Hangovers suck. They suck even more when you wake up and don't know where you are. They REALLY suck when someone turns on the light when you're lying there thinking about how much your hangover sucks.  
  
"Snitch?! What the fuck-?!!" I sat straight up in the bed. Skittery was standing in the doorway with his hand on the light switch. Ah-ha. So he was the one who ... IN THE DOORWAY!?!? I quickly looked to my right.  
  
"ITEY!?" I exclaimed. Oh. Fuck.  
  
The Italian kid next to me smiled sleepily and said, "Mornin, Snitch."  
  
"FUCK!" my aching head screamed at me. Remember how I said I wasn't THAT stupid? Oh, BUT I AM! Skittery stormed out of the room and I leapt out of the bed. It was at that point that I realized I was naked. SHIT! "Itey! What the HELL did you DO?!" I yelled at him. He sat up and watched me yank on my jeans.  
  
"Shit, Snitch. What DIDN'T I do?" He grinned and I just stared at him. "Wanna do it again?" he asked with a sly wink.  
  
"I- I- AUGGH!" I roared in frustration. I pulled my shirt over my head and ran outside in my stocking feet. I was just in time to see Jack's car go flying around the corner. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I bellowed to the sky. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pants pocket.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Julia! Listen, it's Danny. You have to do me a HUGE favor!"  
  
"Uh....ok?" I think my sister only agreed because it was 9:00 on a Saturday morning.  
  
"You have to come pick me up. Right now. Please, I'll do your chores for a week if you just do this ONE THING for me!"  
  
There must have been a waver in my voice, because Julia asked, "You ok, Danny? Where are you?" God bless little sisters.  
  
SHOUTOUTS!:  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun - :hug: Thanks for your review! ^.^  
  
SpotLover421 - Thanks for your nice review! I'm very glad you've never been drunk, even though you're 15. The girls I go to school with have been drinking since they were 13. O.o :hug: Glad you like it!  
  
kattabean - lol, I WILL take your word for it. I don't like the taste of alcohol much, myself. And sorry about SailorMouth!Snitch...he gets it from me I think ^.^()  
  
Straight!Dutchy: I don't really miss Specs all that much...honestly, when was I EVER around him in the movie? I usually hung out with Pie Eater and Skittery...*shrug*  
  
Harlem: Shhh! Dutchy! *gives him a grape lollypop* These fangirls will eat me alive! BE NICE!  
  
heheheh, I'm just poking fun, all good-naturedly, of course! ^.^ :hug: thanks for reading!  
  
And then ... there were two... 


	6. Revelations

A/N: Alrighty, we're getting close to the conclusion. I know you're all ripping out your hair in frustration! I've been really depressed lately, having one of the shittiest weekends of my life, but I still find the time to do this. Hey, it's better than laying in bed with my eyes open staring at my pillowcase. As a quick note, Skittery DOESN'T have a Thursday tattoo. It's an expression. A figure of speech.  
  
Robert: I didn't GO to Harvard Business School.  
  
Celine: It's a figure of speech, Robert.  
  
Robert: Oh, sorry.  
  
I still don't own anything. *shrug* Oh well.  
  
Sometimes It's Not Enough Chapter 5  
  
Once we got home, I went straight up to my room and cried. Yeah, I admit it. I cried like a little girl with a skinned knee. Not ONLY had I screwed things up with Skittery, but I had gotten completely shit-faced and slept with Itey! (OF ALL PEOPLE!) The worst of it is, I don't even REMEMBER sleeping with ITEY! So, in effect, I cried and slept for two days. Yeah. A pretty depressing existence. To make it worse, I had to work on Monday. That's today. I'm off school, but I have to pull an 8 hour shift at Walgreen's. Great. So, I walk in and my manager, Sue, hands me a FUCKING SANTA HAT! Talk about a harsh reminder. I have to sit behind a cashier's counter all fucking day, wearing this Santa hat that I want to destroy in a very violent way, smiling and saying, "Happy Holidays!" to every fucking person who comes through my line.  
  
I finally got out of there, and I walk through the front door of my house, and there's Julia, sitting in the front hallway, talking on the phone.  
  
"So what kind of music- oh! Danny just walked in the door, hold on. Danny, Erick's on the phone. For you." She extends the phone to me. Erick? Who the hell is ERICK!?  
  
"You mean Dutchy?" I ask. She blushes.  
  
"Oops, yeah. Dutchy." She smiles and nearly skips up the stairs.  
  
"If you're hitting on my little sister, I swear to GOD, I'll fuck you up BAD.", I threaten him. Dutchy laughs.  
  
"I was just talking to her, calm down. Besides, I hear you've done enough fucking lately."  
  
"Ugh. Don't remind me."  
  
"Why not? Never knew you were such a heartbreaker, Snitch. Two in one day. Damn."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I ask, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Well, you pulled a little 'hump-n-dump' on Itey and then let Skittery catch you with him-"  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Oh, you mean the part about Skittery? Yeah, you really messed him up. Poor kid's probably sobbing to his Thursday tattoo right about now." I swear to you my heart just stopped beating. I would have dropped the phone but I had to know the rest.  
  
"What?" I barely manage to squeak.  
  
"Glad you decided to join the conversation. After you professed your undying love for Skittery, he went and broke up with Mush. Heh, which was lucky for Spot, cause we found those two all cozy on a couch the night morning. Anyway! So Skitts spends all night looking for you, to tell you how HE feels. When he finally finds you, albeit the next morning, you're all nekkid and stuff with Itey. He runs out and tells Jack to just leave you there and we all speed off, listening to Skittery relay his sad little sob story the WHOLE way home."  
  
By now I feel like my mind is Jell-O, and my legs aren't any sturdier, as I'm sliding slowly to the floor.  
  
"Well, my boy, a fine predicament you're in...Snitch? Hello? Aw, shit. He's dead. Now I have to listen to Skittery sob about his one true love being dead. Damn it. I-"  
  
*CLICK*  
  
SHOUTOUTS!:  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun - Itey's cool when he's not bogarting other newsies' men! lol ^.^ Thanks for your kind words! :hug:  
  
Inquisitive - First time reviewer!!! ^.^ :hug: HELLO! Yes, poor Snitch. But look! His day is picking up! ^.^  
  
SpotLover421 - ^.^ :hug: Thanks for thinking I'm funny! lol  
  
Saturday - Yeah, sorry about the confusion! Like I wrote, my computer was being a beeotch! But I'm glad you got it figured out! ^.^ And I'm only slightly insane! ^.^ Teeheehee, :hug:, I think you're SMASHING!  
  
lazy!kattabean - ^.^ Your announcer voice reminded me of Dragonball Z! *fell over laughing* I will have to go watch that Tibby's scene and discover if THAT is what stemmed all this DutchyxSpecs stuff...hm....anyway, I was basing mine on Carryin the Banner as my only top-of-my-head-scene. Anyway, :hug: you're too funny! And I'm sorry about those evil bunnies! *hands you bunnie-B-gone* ^.^  
  
The End is EXTREMELY FUCKING NIGH! 


	7. Conclusion

A/N: Oh my goodness, I'm so excited! This is the LAST chapter!!! Augh, yes, the gripping conclusion of "Sometimes It's not Enough". This is the MOST EDITED chapter of thid fic. Aw, and it was so much fun to write! Now I'm kinda sad it will be over...oh, well. Merry Christmas, Sam. ^.^ I still don't own a damn thing.  
  
Sometimes It's Not Enough Chapter 6 : Conclusion  
  
That's when I started running. I think I was well aware that it was 20 degrees outside and also that Skittery lived on the other side of town. But right then, all that mattered was me getting to Skittery. And getting there fast. Now, admittedly, taking my car probably would have been a lot quicker (not to mention a whole lot warmer and way less exhausting), but you'll have to forgive me. It was a "heat-of-the-moment-crime-of-passion" thing.  
  
Anyway, so I ran across town, in the freezing cold, and I'm pounding on Skittery's front door. The door starts opening and I swear to you I thought my heart was going to fly out of my chest and knock over the person on the other side, it was beating so hard...but there's no one there. I look down. Ah. I get it. "Listen, Timmy, I HAVE to talk to your brother. It's important, ok?"  
  
Skitts' 5-year-old tyke of a kid brother looks right at me and says. "He's not here." He's got his little brother lying to me?! Who does he think he is...ME?! Ok, so this was definitely classified as freaking out. I just ran almost 5 miles (a MILD exaggeration) in the FUCKING COLD to be lied to by a kindergartener?! HELL NO!  
  
I backed out into the front lawn and started screaming up towards what I know to be Skittery's bedroom window. "SKIIIIIIIIITS! SKIIIIIIIIIIIITS! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU! SKITTERY! SKITTS!"  
  
I mean, I'm having a nervous breakdown out in 5 inches of snow, with some little kid yelling "He's NOT HERE!" at me every two seconds.  
  
I take a deep gulp of air so cold it HURTS to breathe in, and start again. "SKIIIIIIIITS! SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"  
  
"Jesus, Snitch! What the HELL are you doing?! It's FREEZING out here, you Dumbass!" I stop, mid-scream, and turn around to see my 'one-true-love' (as Dutchy so micely phrased it) crossing the driveway.  
  
"Told ya so!" comes the little voice from behind me, before the door slams shut.  
  
"Wow." I say, being the complete moron that I am. "You really weren't having Timmy lie for you."  
  
Skittery kind of smiled and a puff of white vapor escaped from his lips. "Who do you think I am, you?" Have I ever mentioned I love that he can read my mind? I grinned like a dopey fool and Skittery looked really confused.  
  
"Oh, right, he's mad at me." I thought, grin instantly extinguished. Skittery shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Why are you here, Snitch? Especially, why are you here screaming my name in my front yard? ... Oh, wait, someone told you, right? Probably Dutchy. That bastard. I should break his fucking glasses. What did he tell you? Did he tell you I cried? Cause, I didn't fucking cry. I'm not Spot for Chrissakes. That whiny little bitch cries about everything. I mean-"  
  
"Skitts!" I yelled, smiling like a damn fool again. I couldn't help it! He just looked so CUTE ranting and raving like that! He looked right at me and I think I could see it in his eyes that I'd hurt him. Then again, I don't know what that looks like, so I could have just been imagining it. "Wow," I said, just short of giggling, "we don't call you 'Skittery' for nothing, eh?" He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You slept with Itey."  
  
"I thought he was YOU!"  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Well, ya know what, Snitch? Sometimes it's not enough."  
  
I kept smiling at him and he still looked fairly miserable. I don't know why he hadn't socked me in the face by now. If I were him, I would have done it. However, I'm so damn cute, my smiles are infectious. As if on cue, Skittery started smiling too.  
  
"I guess you know I looked for you all night, right?" Was it just me, or did he look downright SHY?! I just nodded. "So..." he said, kind of walking closer, "I guess that means you know ... WHY I was looking for you?" I nodded again and started my own campaign forward. "Well, that's just great. Does Dutchy tell you fucking EVERYTHING!? Man, I oughta beat the shit out of that fucker. Does he tell you when his periods start and all? Whiny little pussy. I'll bet his momma still-"  
  
I was grinning so much I couldn't take it anymore. So, I did the only thing I could to shut him up. Yup, you got it right this time. I kissed him good and long on the lips. He pulled back and we were both emitting clouds like chimneys at Christmas. Skittery was the first to grin this time.  
  
"Goddam do I love you, Snitch."  
  
"Good," I replied, "because I love you too." He grabbed me by my coat collar and kissed me again. "Hey Skitts?" I voiced, leaning back a little.  
  
"Mhmmm?" he murmured, rubbing his ice cold nose on my frozen cheek. I smiled slyly.  
  
"You cried, didn't you."  
  
He grinned that sexy, irristable grin of his. "Like a fucking baby."  
  
As we leaned in for another dizzying kiss, I saw snowflakes beginning to fall. I smiled and pulled him tighter into the embrace. "Happy FUCKING Holidays!" I thought.  
  
The End.  
  
SHOUTOUTS!:  
  
Inquisitive - Thank you for your kind review! ^.^ :hug: I'm glad you love it!  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun - :hug: ^.^ Thanks so much for your review!  
  
kattabean - Princess Bride! YEAH! Oh my goodness, I LOVE that movie! You amuse me also! I love you THAT MUCH TOO! ______________________________________I am feeling a little better now, so you can too! YAY! ^.^ :hug: Thanks for your FUN reviews!  
  
SpotLover421 - ^.^ :hug: lol, I'm a genius! SCORE!  
  
Gothic Author - ^.^ I LOVE DUTCHY TOO! Yeah! :hug: Here's your happy ending! Ask and ye shall recieve! ^.^  
  
Sam - *sigh* I'm very happy you loved this. It's your Christmas present, and I"m not gettin you anything else! LOL Merry Christmas, kid.  
  
"Don't ever tell anyone anything, you start to miss people." :'( *waves* Good-bye all. 


End file.
